


Strong

by no_clue_who



Series: hurt!sos [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I am once again projecting onto 5sos, It wouldnt be my fic withour Petunia, M/M, These tags are always a mess im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_clue_who/pseuds/no_clue_who
Summary: Ashton woke up at 5 am to pain. His body was hurting, scratch that, his stomach was hurting him. Again. This was the third time this week that he woke up at some fucked up hour in the night because he was in pain.He rolled away from Luke, hoping that the change in position would help his pain. He knew it wouldn't but he still hoped.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: hurt!sos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad flare up this week so I'm writing about my flare up and no one can stop me. This is in the same universe as my other fic about Luke.
> 
> Also I keep trying to release this but 5sos is chaos and I put it off, but fuck it.

Ashton woke up at 5 am to pain. His body was hurting, scratch that, his stomach was hurting him. Again. This was the third time this week that he woke up at some fucked up hour in the night because he was in pain.

He rolled away from Luke, hoping that the change in position would help his pain. He knew it wouldn't but he still hoped. He laid on his side, but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. He fucking hated nothing working.

He got out of bed, quietly. He went and started his routine for when he gets bad pain at night, go to the bathroom, try to vomit if you feel like it, then drink a ton of water to see if that's what's causing it, walk around and see if that will settle the pain when the water doesn't work, try and get some fresh air into his lungs when walking doesn't help. Finally sit on his phone until he's tired again.

Every time he goes through those steps and every time his pain barely goes away. Every single time he does it and he still wakes up to pain a few hours later. Advil doesn't help him all the time, it only does so much when it happens everyday. All he wants is sleep.

When Ashton finally gets back into bed after doing the whole routine twice, he sees that Petunia has taken his spot in Luke's arm. He wraps his arms around the two of them, hoping that his body will feel fine for the rest of the night.

He woke up later than he would like, a side effect of the pain and the being up in the middle of the night. His day was completely thrown off by that. He could hear Luke making something in the kitchen, the music he was playing was loud enough to tell Ashton what mood he was in. 

Ashton got out of bed, hoping that he would feel fine all day, and nothing bad would happen. 

But he was always wrong. Why couldn't it be right for once?

"Ash, baby, I made some food for you. I know your stomach was hurting you last night, so it's light. And no dairy, because that might cause it." Luke said, putting the food in front of Ashton.

He had made him eggs and some toast, a food they knew wouldn't hurt Ashton’s stomach. Ashton wanted coffee too, but it wasn't the safest thing for him to have when he felt like this. He kept to water and some juice when it was this bad. He started on the toast, knowing that was the best to eat, and only two bites in he knew that he wasn't going to be finishing the food in front of him.

His stomach started to hurt again. He put down his toast and squeezed his hand. It was painful, more painful than other times. He knew his fist clenching would be noticed by Luke. He just hoped it would go down before Luke asked him anything. He hoped a lot with his pain.

"Ashton, how bad is it? On a scale of 1 to 10?" Luke was using the usual scale they had been using for years now.

"Like a 4, but if I had this pain a few years ago it would be a 7." Ashton said, unclenched his fist. He was so tired of the pain. He was tired of being numb to the pain.

Ashton tried to eat more of the toast, but his stomach wouldn't allow it. He had another massive flash of pain, dropping his toast onto the floor in reaction. He grabbed at his midsection, shocked at how bad that felt. Maybe it isn't a 4 anymore.

Luke came and grabbed the toast off the floor, making sure Petunia didn't get at it. He got Advil out of one of the cabinets, bottles of it are in nearly every room of the house now. He took two out and put them in front of Ashton. Ashton just took them dry, hoping they would kick in soon.

"I think it's a 6 now. It heard me tempt it and it bit back." Ashton jokes, but his tone lands flat.

"You should go back to bed, lay down today and just try and see if that helps." Luke says. They both know it probably won't help him, but they try every time.

"Ok, but you have to grab my heating pad, that helps me a lot." Ashton said, getting up from his chair.

He almost falls because of how bad the pain gets, only thing stopping him is Luke grabbing him and holding him upright. Ashton groans in pain, it hurts a lot more than last night. Fuck.

"Ok, I'm walking you back to bed because I don't trust you not to fall." Luke said, wrapping both of his arms under Ashton's, "So let's get a move on."

"Luke I can walk fine, you don't have to hold me up." Ashton said, trying to sound like he wasn't in pain. He was failing, "You don't have to baby me, this happens all the time."

Luke's arms just stayed where they were wrapped around Ashton quietly muttering about how he was an idiot and can take the help. Ashton knew he wasn't getting out of his hands, that Luke was going to put him in bed and stay until he didn't try to leave. He hated days like this.

"If I make it into bed fine, will you not sit in the room for hours hoping I don't move?" Ashton asked.

"Will you try and move and inevitably hurt yourself?" Luke asked back, watching him intently.

Ashton just ducked his head, knowing his past with bad pain days as well as Luke does. Knowing he's gone out and performed in level 9 pain, that he's lied to the whole band about how bad it can get just so they didn't worry about him. He just didn't want Luke to worry about him.

"How about this, I'll stay in the room with you while we cuddle." Luke started saying as they walked, "You can have the heating pad on for as long as you think it will work and once you are done with cuddles, I'll leave the room and do other things. Deal?"

"Ok, and I'm guessing Petunia will be joining us?" Ashton said, hearing her walk alongside them.

"Oh of course," Luke says, opening the bedroom door, "She's all for relaxing you Ashton."

Petunia just made a noise at them, before walking over to Ashtons side of the bed. Luke let Ashton walk alone to the bed, knowing he was safe and if he fell he could land on something soft. Luke shuffled around their room looking for the heating pad that Ashton loved as Ashton got comfortable back in bed.

"Up you go, Piggy," Ashton grabbed at Petunia, helping her into bed, "You never make it easier on me, do you?"

Petunia just looked at him before flopping down next to him, her head near his hands to pet. Even if she was Luke's dog, she loved Ashton just as much.

Luke grabbed the heating pad and set it up before handing it off to Ashton, who always set it to a specific setting and it changed every time Luke finally got it down. Ashton placed the rapidly warming pat against his stomach and sighed at the relief it was bringing him.

Luke climbed into bed behind him, wrapping his arms around him, letting Ashton relax back into him. The last thing Ashton remembered before drifting off was Luke pressed a few kisses into his shoulder. 

When he woke up, he knew it was hours later. The sun was nearly set, the heating pad was cold and the bed was empty besides him. Ashton got up and looked at his bedside table, two more advils and a big glass of water, smiling at how his boyfriend left him them. He took the pills and drank his water slowly to not test his stomach. When he finally finished the water, he saw that Luke had pulled out one of his hoodies for him to wear. Ashton's smile grew wider at his boyfriend's little gifts.

He started walking around the bedroom, the pain has subsided after his rest and the heat he put on. He left the room in search of his boyfriend and his big fat dog. Wanting to give both a big kiss.

He found the two of them in the kitchen, Petunia playing with her drum toy and Luke making something on the stove. Ashton smiled at the picture in front of him and how much he loved his boyfriend. He came up behind Luke, hugging him and just holding him.

"You seem better." His smile audible through his words, "I'm still making you soup for dinner, to not test the beast that is your stomach." 

Ashton just laughed, burying his head in Luke's neck. He was content to just stay there and hold Luke for the rest of the day. He just stood there, wrapped around Luke, watching him make his soup.

"I didn't thank you before." Ashton said, breaking the silence. Luke humed in response, waiting for him to keep going, "For taking care of me. And for making me breakfast, and cuddling me when we went back to bed. So thank you."

He kissed Luke's cheek once he finished his sentence. He wanted Luke to know how much he loved him for helping.

"You were the perfect patent to take care of." Luke mumbled, "You slept the whole time."

"Well I had two incredibly good nurses." Ashton responded, "One that fed me, left me water and his nice hoodie. And another amazing one who snores louder than her dad." 

At that, Petunia stood up and snorted at Ashton. Luke threw his head back in laughter. And Ashton thinks that Luke's laugh might be the cure to all of his problems.

**Author's Note:**

> *whips*
> 
> Chronic pain isn't fun, this is like 90% of my routine on bad days. On good day, I'm fine with some light stabbing pains.


End file.
